Trials
by AsheMoon
Summary: Rose Hathaway faces the last step before she becomes a full-fledged Guardian--the year-end trials. Spirit Bound. Canon. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize in advance since this did not pass by my beta's capable hands. Therefore, any mistakes here are solely mine. I babble more below.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters, plots and awesomeness are owned by Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Culmination**

I haven't done this childish act in a long while since I got back in the Academy. I read from somewhere that regression was a symptom of stress, so this might be the only indication that I was supposed to be jumpy. Because I was feeling a deadly sort of calm, to think Trials were just a few hours away.

I wasn't supposed to be sitting here in the sidewalk between the dorm building and the gym, watching the bright, sunny sky of June. I should be asleep like the rest of my classmates, getting as much rest as I could before the grueling trials.

Unfortunately, I wasn't getting any shut-eye so I tried to have a midday stroll on the school grounds.

Had it been that long that I was also standing here, freezing my feet to death, and Dimitri accidentally finding me here? It seemed like a lifetime ago. A thousand things have happened since then.

Guess what, dorm security still sucks.

The words in Dimitri's last letter echoed once more in my thoughts. _There is no place in this world you can hide from me._ Yes, I completely believed that. If Dimitri set his mind into it, then it's as good as set in stone. He will find me, the way I sought him in Russia. I had no fantasies of evading or hiding from him. I would have to make sure if we see each other again, I've already found the mysterious cure from Doru. That, or I have the necessary capacity to finish him off.

But first, I have to become a Guardian.

And that meant I have to head back inside my room and get at least a couple of hours of shut-eye before the Trials. I bypassed the still sleeping guard easily and slipped in my hallway. I walked lightly on the floor, not keen on getting caught on the last day of my being student. Almost there—

A scuffling noise came from the opposite end of the wall. Guardians talking in shushed whispers. Dammit. I quickly grabbed my room's doorknob and shut it quietly just before they turned the corner. That was too close...

"Rose?"

I jumped and looked around behind me. Lissa was sitting on my bed, looking very apprehensive.

"Shit." I clutched my chest and felt my knees weaken. "Lissa. Don't give me a heart attack before I even start with my Trials!"

"Sorry!" she whispered, standing up. "But I thought you knew I would be here so I didn't bother…"

Lissa had a point, I should have known she was here, or at least knew she was planning to sneak out to see me through our shadow-kissed bond. My thoughts about Dimitri clouded everything else, obviously. That has to stop sometime.

I raised my hand. "It's alright."

Wait a minute.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "Did you just sneak out?"

"Sshhh!" Lissa hissed. The whole floor would hear us."

I glared at her instead. "Well?"

"Didn't you just sneak out yourself?" she asked dryly.

"That's different, Lissa. And how the hell—" I groaned with the realization. "Please tell me you did not compel anyone on your way here."

She shrugged. "You have your ninja skills. I have mine."

Really smart Lissa, very charming. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Lissa. You can't just go off and sneaking from your dorm in the dead of—"

She cut me off. "But I already did, Rose. I'm here."

I opened my eyes again at the hardness in her tone. Getting into trouble was my department, not hers. I sighed dejectedly. A thousand things have happened—and apparently, changed—since I went away. Clearly, this was one of these times.

"I really wanted to see you." she said quietly.

I joined her on the bed. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head. "Not really… I mean, are you okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am." I answered.

"It's just…" she bit her lip apprehensively. "Aren't you nervous for the trials tomorrow?"

"Oh that." I smiled at her shrewdly. "Why would I be nervous when doing well tomorrow might be the only chance I have to be assigned to you? No pressure."

"Of course you'll be assigned to me, don't be silly." She said fiercely, ignoring my sarcasm.

"I need to get some of that optimism drink you take before going to bed."

She rolled her eyes at me. I gave a short laugh, but we both know there is a real, tangible chance that I might not be her appointed Guardian. With all the troubles I've been into, (half of them my doing), not counting the fact my two-time runaway stint from the Academy… Tatiana didn't even need to pull any strings to have me assigned in Antartica.

"You are ready, aren't you?" she asked, eyeing me.

I asked myself that a lot these days. The answer depended on the day. Sometimes I felt I could take on the world, and sometimes I just wanted to give up. But meeting Lissa's green eyes that held a lot of faith on me… I knew there was only one answer I could give.

"Yes." I said. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. I trust you." She smiled.

I felt it through the bond, her complete faith in my abilities. It made my own resolve grow stronger. "Thanks."

There was something else nagging at her. I kind of expected her to ask the question soon, since she backed off from asking me too much. This night however, she had to know. "So… have you received anything from…?"

I shook my head. "No. It's been quiet."

Dimitri sent me letters—every week since the day I got back. His words were all full of adoration and love and I could have gotten butterflies in the stomach for it—if not for the fact that he always looked forward to my death by his hands the moment we meet again. His last one was a message to wish me well for the Trials. Of course he knew what was happening. Dimitri and I had a conversation once about Strigoi not being omniscient. I know that was true, but the way he knew all the activities in my world… it was like he was everywhere around me.

"I wonder why that is?" Lissa thought aloud. I could feel the worry from her.

I sighed. "I'm guessing he doesn't want me distracted and end up messing my trials. Because that would mean I won't graduate and get kicked out of the wards."

"Or we're just in the eye of the storm." She said quietly.

I nodded slowly. I couldn't tell her I was more afraid of Dimitri being quiet lately than the time he kept sending me his death threats of love. But there was nothing I can do as long as I was still a novice.

Lissa laid back on my bed. I followed her, stretching my body. Mustn't forget the warm ups before I go in there tomorrow.

"In a few days we would be leaving St. Vladimir's." she mused.

My eyes were on the ceiling, looking at the silly glow-in-the-dark stickers Lissa insisted she put up during our first year here. "Don't tell me you're going to miss it."

"Won't you?"

I tore my eyes to look at her, and she was studying me. I felt a sort of melancholy through the bond. She felt a little sentimental. Maybe I should too, since that was the normal thing to feel. But then again when did I ever think like anyone else?

"It's just a place." I murmured. For some reason I suddenly remembered Baia, seeing those books Dimitri loved as a child. "We leave places all the time."

Lissa thought of my answer and noticed something was off… but she let it go.

We were quiet for a moment, but it wasn't a tense silence. I still felt her worry, but her faith and trust me were the stronger feelings I got from the bond.

I got up. "It's getting late. I should sneak you inside your dorm again."

She shot me a dark look. "Rose. I can handle it. I got myself out, didn't I?" Lately, Lissa was all about showing me how much stronger she was than before I left. I suspected she did that because she was afraid I'd change my mind about her coming alone in my little suicide mission. And yes, I couldn't deny sometimes that I wish I hadn't made that promise. If something happened to my bestfriend…

I rolled my eyes and put up my hands in mock surrender. "Okay hotshot. I'll see you later."

Lissa surprised me by throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. It was a few seconds later before I wrapped my arms around her too.

"I wish you well Rose…" she whispered. "…not that you need any luck."

I froze, recognizing the words. Dimitri had just written that in his last letter. I wish you well today as you take your trials---not that you need any luck.

Both of the people I loved most in the world have complete faith in me to pass the Trials. I should feel so lucky. But between the possibility of Lissa coming into contact again with Victor Dashkov for his prison break, and Dimitri's obsession to kill me—both of those moments waiting for me as soon as I graduate—I wondered how my life has become so twisted at this point.

Then again, I didn't have a choice did I? One or both of these things will happen; it's only a matter of time. So I better not mess this up.

I ruffled Lissa's perfect hair. "Thanks Lissa."

#-#-#

It usually starts innocently enough.

A field of grass, the wind making waves among the green blades. The sky is a perfect blue, the way blue is supposed to be colored in fairytales.

And then I see a maze made up of tall hedges. But it doesn't frighten me—instead I'm always curious to enter. Before this I never thought that dream Me can still be so stupid. I mean, can't I be NOT reckless even in my dreams, just for once?

Apparently not, because I enter the maze every time.

Of course I did not know where to go. I'm instantly lost a few steps and turns later. But it's alright, my dream me thinks. Just walk ahead, don't hesitate. No problem, since it's like second nature to me. Act now, think later. Good job, dream Me.

Crawling blue flowers decorate the walls of this path. I decide to follow them because the blooms looked… cute. Brilliant decision. I let my fingers trail the hedges lightly as I walk.

And then… the nausea starts.

A Strigoi was close by.

My walk turns into a run. But I don't know if I can outrun the Strigoi this time. The nausea grows quickly, more quickly than I had ever felt—meaning the monster could jump on my neck anytime. I scramble for the exit—there was always a reliable one in this stupid dream—and I reach it… just in time.

Now it was nighttime, as opposed to the brilliant blue sky I was seeing before I entered the maze. But that wasn't the part that catches my attention. It was the flaming car several feet away from me, black smoke enveloping the horizon. It looked like it had just exploded and caught fire. Poor car, it did seem like a nice make—

There was a pretty blond girl crouched over another body. And then with horror, I realize there were three more charred bodies around the weeping girl. I realize this and proceed to run to them, but at about this time, something would stop me.

Or rather, someone.

"Rose."

I whipped around. It was Dimitri. And I knew this was a dream, because it was his familiar brown eyes that beseeched me, not red ones. He looked so… sad.

I wanted to comfort him, and I took a step forward to him, but another voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Rose! Rose! Please wake up! Open your eyes… please…"

Lissa?

I looked back at the burning car. Why, it was Lissa! My beautiful bestfriend was crying over… the body? The black smoke from the car was making it difficult to see… I took a few steps to get a clearer view. Lissa propped up the body that she was crying over, tears streaming on her face.

No matter how many times I dream about this, it always gets me everytime.

The broken body was mine.

I wanted to run to her, but a sharp tug on my arm halted me. I turned back around in the other direction and saw that it was a Strigoi Dimitri holding me forcefully to him. The shock never gets old. He held my face roughly.

"Roza." His voice was rich, dark and menacing. It made my hairs stand. I tried to pull away but my movements were sluggish, like treading in murky water.

He gave me a twisted smile. "You can't go to her. It's too late."

I wanted to scream _NO I have to help Lissa!_ But I couldn't speak.

"You want to go to her." His thumb caressed my lower lip. But I did not derive any pleasure from it. I was horrified that he talked as if he read my mind. "Lissa will bond you to her, you already know the ending of this."

Lissa's cries went harder. It was an awful, gut-wrenching sound that I hope never to hear again in my life…

Dimitri forced me to look at him. His eyes were terrifying.

He moved his lips near my ear. My fists balled against his chest in an effort to push him away, but he was like a wall. Surprisingly gentle fingers fluttered to my neck, brushing my hair away.

"She had already claimed you once, Roza." He whispered, voice deadly. I froze. "Now it's my turn."

He opened his mouth and I saw his fangs.

And then it was at this blessed (or blasted, depending on my outlook for the day) moment where my eyes would jerk open, reminding me it was just the stupid nightmare yet again.

My eyes were staring at the ceiling for several minutes before I realized that I was awake. Wide awake. God, those nightmares have got to stop. If they didn't scare the bejeezus out of me, they would be extremely irritating.

I got out of bed and stretched my muscles experimentally. Everything's in working order—physically at least. I shuffled to the small bathroom and splashed water on my face.

All those years in the Academy led up to this day. I waited for the rush of panic or worry to hit me—but still there was none. The haze of dead calm was still firmly in place.

#-#-#

The Trials were one of the biggest things in a novice's career—it is the defining moment that would determine our future as full-fledged Guardians for the Moroi. A lot of fanfare was prepared for it, including turning one of the school fields into a huge obstacle course full of dangers that would test our skills we supposedly have learned in our stay in the Academy. Rumors of nets, pits, booby traps, and a dark maze were some of the hottest piece of news to sweep in the dormitories as of late. The latest I heard were psi-hounds, and although I thought it was some exaggeration, I've already fought a pack of them when I didn't have half my skill now. It didn't bother me as much compared to my worries about myself. What if I falter? If I second-guess my actions inside? What if I hesitate—again?

Alberta was satisfied with what she saw of my performance the moment I got back to school and training again. She took over Dimitri's mentorship and I was grateful she took the time to personally assist me.

Although… nothing would ever be the same again.

I studied the swelling crowd. It steadily grew by the second. My pulse began to race. Ah, great. Adrenaline is now coursing in me. I was worried about the dead calm I've been feeling since yesterday.

Lissa was already somewhere around there, but she wasn't sitting with Christian. To my complete astonishment they weren't back together. I still haven't gotten the chance to bug Christian or Lissa about it since I was neck-deep in training, but that's all going to change when I ace the Trials.

So if Lissa wasn't with Christian, then she's with Adrian to cheer me on. Another loose end. I knew I promised Adrian a real chance to be together if I ever got back. Surprisingly, Adrian wasn't pushing me about it. We've barely talked about us ever since I got back—oh sure, he was the usual flirty, half-crazy, half-seducing Moroi I knew, but his patience did not escape me. Of that I was grateful, but I knew I can't keep him waiting forever.

I'll face everything after the Trials, I silently vowed. Nothing else matters but the enormous test I have in front of me.

I walked steadily to the waiting area for us novices. It was a large wooden barracks that housed all of us before our names are called in the field. It was only a matter of time before everything starts. I should probably start on my warm-ups soon.

"Rose." Someone called behind me. I froze on my tracks. I knew that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around. Oh man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Abe Mazur frowned. I mentally assessed my tone—how come it came out so hostile? Old habit, I guess.

We looked at each other. My father—mental cringe—looked so out of place with the rest of the crowd with his flashy trademark scarf and gold accessories. Not to mention his beard and moustache that framed his face that made it plain he wasn't from here. Damn right he isn't.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can let this pass, can you?"

I glanced around before looking back at him. "Are you even allowed here inside the campus?" I was pretty sure Turkish mobsters would not be too welcome in the academic institution.

"Since a lot of my money were spent for this field, I'm wagering I can stay if I want to." he replied with amusement.

Oh right. I almost forgot. One of my pirate mobster father investments is making my school happy even with all the rule-breaking I had going on.

"Uh, you mean you just came for the moral support?" I asked unbelievingly.

He nodded. "And the betting."

I knew it. I groaned. "You can't just bet with students here. This is a school for crying out loud—"

He waved me off with a lazy hand. "Who said anything about betting against students?"

"Who else are you betting with?" I gasped. "Guardians? You're betting with my teachers?!"

"Just focus on the task at hand, Rose." He replied, unconcerned. "And besides, Young Ivashkov seems to know what he's doing anyway—"

My mouth fell open. "You're betting against Adrian?" I don't know why, but I had a distinct impression that my father didn't like Adrian that much. Or in any case, just waiting to spring something nasty on him. I think it has something to do with Adrian being an Ivashkov but I haven't gotten into it yet.

"With." He corrected me. "We're on the same side."

I glared at him. "And whose side is that?"

"Yours." He replied as if it was obvious. "Although we have a little side bet between us about how long it would take you to clear the field."

I stared at him.

"Adrian said you would clear it within four hours." Abe said, his eyes past me and on the field.

"And you betted…?"

He returned his gaze on me. "Two hours. He didn't see what I saw you went through in Russia."

I couldn't speak. He was right in a way, I haven't told Adrian any details on what happened. Only Lissa knew. But before I could say anything else, Janine Hathaway suddenly appeared behind me. Oh great, just what I needed, family pep talk.

But she didn't speak to me first. She rounded on Abe. "Are you distracting her? You shouldn't be talking to her about unimportant things!"

"We were just talking, Janine." Abe replied quietly, none of the airy voice he had earlier. I decided to follow his lead.

"Uh. Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at us. "Both of you are bad liars. Rose, you need to go to the waiting area now."

Abe nodded and reached out to lightly pat my cheek. "Do well, child."

"Er, thanks." I replied awkwardly.

"We'll be celebrating your victory tonight. So don't get yourself too messed up."

"You should take down your arrogance a notch or two, Zmey." I muttered.

My mother actually snorted. "Impossible. Where do you think you got it from?"

Abe had the audacity to smile at us slyly. He then quickly turned around and headed for the bleachers before I could yell something rude at him.

"But it's true, he does believe in you so much." My mother mused.

I rolled my eyes. "Because of the money he bet on me."

"Regardless."

"Great."

Then my mother did something I wasn't entirely used to: she put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them gently. My mother and I, although much has improved in our pretty much slippery relationship, were far from close. It just wasn't going to happen magically in a few months. She had her own responsibilities and I had mine. But I didn't doubt anymore the fact that she cared about her daughter.

"Don't think about it Rose. All that should exist to you is getting on the other side of that maze well and unscathed. Do you understand?" She gave me a little shake. "Nothing else matters right now but that exit sign."

I nodded, a little taken aback by her fierceness. "Alright."

"And Rose…" she paused as if unsure. The horn that signified the last call for all the novices just sounded off. But we remained trapped in each other's eyes. I waited.

"You do know your father is not the only one who believes in you?" she said.

Maybe if this moment happened a year ago, I would brush this off with a snarky comment or make nothing out of it. After all, she was the person whom I never pleased.

But things are different now.

More or less, Janine Hathaway is actually telling me that despite everything—and I mean everything from Lissa and I running away, the Spokane incident, spirit troubles and my dropping out—she was proud of me as her daughter.

"I know." I said. I hoped she knew that I understand what she can't say.

She nodded as if satisfied and gave me a little push towards the waiting area. "Go."

I hurriedly entered the waiting shed for the novices. As I stepped in, I felt everyone's eyes on me. Some were a bit admiring, some surprised, some superior— What the hell? I averted my eyes at once and spotted Eddie Castile quietly stretching in a corner. I quickly walked to him.

"Rose." He said in greeting.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's something weird going on here when I showed up?" I demanded in a harsh whisper.

"That." he said wryly. "They were betting if you'd show up."

Perfect. First my father, then Adrian, then my classmates are betting on my fate. I shook my head and cocked an eyebrow at him playfully. "And you, what did you bet for?"

He straightened up from the wall and flexed his hands. "I didn't need to bet. I know you'd be here."

I propped a leg against the wall. "Thanks, I guess."

We stretched quietly for a while, oblivious to the noise around us of novices agitated about the ordeal upon us. Being with Eddie was quite comforting. Maybe because he was one of the few people whom I knew have seen what was worst out there—being with Strigoi. Was this Trial going to be of some use to us once we step outside the school?

"I couldn't help thinking about Mason today." Eddie said. "He would be jumping up and down in excitement right now."

I turned my face away to hold off the spasm of hurt I suddenly felt. Yes, he should have been here, laughing and talking with us, trying to stave off the nervousness.

Mason should have been here, like Dimitri. He should have been the one to finish what was left in my training. None of those things are going to happen now.

I faced Eddie with a grin on my face now. "Mason would probably volunteer to be first in line and egging us to do the same."

"Let's make him proud, Hathaway." Eddie held a hand to me.

I shook it. "Hell yeah."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alberta and Stan enter the room and stood at the middle. The horn sounded off again, a long, hair-raising noise, then stopped. The crowd outside roared with cheers and applause. I'm guessing that was the final signal.

"Everyone, gather around." Alberta called, loud and authoritative. Everyone huddled quickly in front. Eddie and I hovered at the back.

Alberta spoke when the noise died down. "I do not need to reinforce the importance of this event in your education as guardians. You already know from the moment that you entered this institution what were the needed requirements to graduate from being a novice. This is the final Trials."

She paused. The tension was palpable in the air. If I stuck my tongue out I could probably taste it.

Alberta continued. "Names are to be called one by one, although it is inevitable that you would meet each other inside. It is forbidden to attack your classmate. The only thing you need to defend yourselves from are the Guardians wearing all black. Guardians wearing white are there for supervision. You do not attack them.

"There are five exits situated in the northern section of the field all with different routes and challenges to each path. You need to overcome four major trials inside, and one final battle. There is no time limit, but your score is dependent on how fast and decisive you are inside. Merely overcoming is not enough; how you do it is crucial as well."

Four major trials and one final battle. It isn't too hard to guess that we need to fight a Guardian in hand-to-hand combat before we can get out. But as for the other trials… I had no idea. It could be anything.

Stan spoke up now. "All movements are monitored inside. Any discrepancies from the rules will result to your immediate expulsion. And I trust that no one wants that in this final stage of your education."

We all exchanged grins. Nope, not now.

"Everyone who passes the exit and performs satisfactorily for the Guardian Council will bear the Promise Mark by nightfall." Alberta said. Her eyes found me in the crowd and nodded slightly. "Goodluck to you all. The Annual Trials of St. Vladimir's Academy will now begin."

The crowd dispersed. Any minute now they would start calling our names.

Eddie and I didn't speak again. Both of us were lost in our own concentration. When he was called, he gave a nod and went to the other exit that was the starting point of the maze.

I remembered my mother's words: _Nothing else matters right now but that exit sign._

Right. There's no Lissa, no Victor Dashkov, no Robert Doru and no Dimitri.

Only this.

"Hathaway, Rosemarie!"

I walked to the opening, surprised with the calm in my steps.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story that was too long to be a one-shot, and not enough to turn into a full novel-length. Originally, this was supposed to be a fanfic version of Spirit Bound, but instead this will only focus on Rose's Trials. Remember kids, some things in life don't go according to plan.**

**I have doubts about sharing this since (1) I'm in the middle of some quarter-life crisis right now (newly-graduated, finding a job I won't hate), (2) a little disappointed since this could have been a lot more (3) the piece did not pass the hands of my beta.**

**Then again I figured, I need to purge some stuff sitting in my laptop right now so I can start on the things I really need to work on. That includes seeing some stories I've written to the finish… and "finish" means publish. So here we are.**

**The rest are written out already, so expect steady updates from this one.**

**As always, thank you for reading and I'll appreciate all the thoughts you would share by reviewing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and all its characters and plot are owned by Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Trial**

Stan was the one calling out the names and letting people out the door. He did not look at me and was staring at the field beyond us. Perhaps looking for the go signal to let me enter. I saw now that they weren't exaggerating about the maze. I could see the maze walls that were at least ten-feet in height in there.

However, Stan surprised me by talking. "Hathaway."

"Guardian Alto." I greeted back as cheerfully as I can manage.

We had a love-hate relationship. He wasn't my favorite guardian, and I'm guessing I'm not his favorite student either. He was in fact, responsible for humiliating me in front of the class a great many times. But ever since the attack in the school and I got back from Russia, he backed off a bit. I didn't know if someone told him about who I sought to kill there. Maybe it melted his black, black heart just a little.

A blast went off that sounded very much like a cannon. He nodded and stepped away.

"I betted that you'd show up, if that's of any help." he suddenly said, just loud enough for me to hear.

I still didn't look at him, but I couldn't help a big smile. I knew someday I'd win him over.

The moment I stepped into the ground of the maze, the crowd suddenly became rowdier. If they were cheering or jeering I couldn't tell, and I didn't care either. I only hoped that the moment I stepped inside the maze, the noise would die down or else I wouldn't be able to hear anything.

Another sound off from the horn. Another novice is now called. I should probably make my headway. I finally entered the mouth of the maze. And then the most curious thing happened; the crowd's sounds died away into a sort of background noise. Was it a Moroi trick? Anyway, I was grateful.

First things first. Remembering Alberta's words, she said the exits were in the northern part of the stadium. Not the maze. If that were so then… I looked at the stars. In the movies the main character would always look up the sky and figure out from the constellations where North was.

_Yeah, Rose, you wish._

I do know however, that the waiting area was near the gym lockers, which was the western part of the school field. Which meant that if the exits were north, I have to just try and keep moving in a forward direction.

Easier said than done though. The path wouldn't keep me walking in a straight direction as there were so many twists and turns—I can't help but admire how intricate the plans behind the maze. Next was the feeling that I wanted to strangle whoever thought of making this.

I walked and walked, trying to find the center with my instincts—trying to find a corner that would lead me back to north when I'm veering too much to the left. Not the most scientific way in the world, but it's the only thing I got so I wouldn't be lost completely.

I tried not to remember the last time I was in a maze. Barely two months ago in that elaborate labyrinth of vines and flowers under a field of stars. Kind of romantic, except Dimitri was also inside that very maze, hell bent on going after me to either turn or kill me.

Shit. I can't afford to think about him right now. There was plenty of time to think about him after I pass and he goes after me again. Right now, he is not my enemy.

Dead end. I turned back and found another narrow path that was in the wrong direction I was going for. No choice. I followed that and I emerged to a different kind of terrain. As if on cue on my horror, the maze walls were now creeping with vines and other greenery. And there were now actual trees on the path. Well I'll be damned.

Also it was a lot quieter here. The leaves must be muffling the sounds. I treaded more carefully now, my senses all on alert. There was something weird here—not only the sudden appearance of plants. Why haven't I encountered anyone yet?

Fog. There was fog slowly creeping in this path. I looked at my feet. Yup, they were fast disappearing. I started to back away, but when I turned around, it turns out that the fog was thicker there. They want me to move forward. Alright.

I wasn't too keen on losing my sense of sight, but what also made me feel so vulnerable was that I had no weapon. I didn't have anything on me. I thought about the rulebooks if they said anything about using a makeshift weapon inside. Nope. Quickly, I broke off a thin branch from one of the low trees. I broke it again against my bent knee. To my relief, it splintered, although it wasn't as thick as a real stake. Yeah, whatever Rose, you can't afford to be choosy with your weapon now.

I ran towards the other end of the path. The white smoke was still here. Perfect for Guardians to spring on us unsuspected.

Another dead end. I hated the claustrophobic feeling of the fog. I tried to find another way.

And then I heard it. Voices.

"How the hell do we pass that?"

"Are they for real?"

"Shut up, let me think!"

I tried to wade through the bushes. And made a lot of noise because of that.

"Did you hear that?" the first voice asked.

"Could it be—"

"It's me! Rose Hathaway." I called before someone staked me against my will. I came across a wall. So they were on the other side. I looked behind me and saw the fog was still spreading. We had to get out or else we won't be able to see in about three minutes.

"Where are you?" I recognized the voice: Shane Reyes?

"On the other side." I called. "Do you know how I can get over there? We have a little problem."

There was a scuffling noise… then Shane's head stuck out from underneath the wall. "In here."

I blinked. "There are openings in the walls?"

"Some of them. Come on."

I crawled after him. With Shane were two other novices that were vaguely familiar but I couldn't place who they were.

"Laura and Taylor." Shane said quickly. "This is—"

"Yeah we know who she is." the one called Taylor said impatiently. "What problem were you talking about?"

"Fog." I supplied. "Spreading fast. If we don't get out of its path all of us are going to be blind in a matter of minutes."

"That makes sense." Laura muttered. "Seeing what we have to cross next."

I remembered the argument I heard from before. "What is?"

The three of them stepped aside. I gawked.

There was a large pit between where we were standing and the continuation of the maze on the other side. A pit didn't even begin to cover it—more like a mini-ravine. Again, my random brain couldn't figure out how the hell they dug this out in the middle of the field. I looked downwards. It was deep. Probably more than fifty feet. There was a net to catch anyone who might fall, but that was a small comfort.

And then I noticed the thin wooden planks connecting the edges to the other side. It was crisscrossing, like a basket weave. Don't get me wrong; the gaps were still as large as hell. But it looks like that it was the only way to cross the other side.

Test of balance and coordination, I thought. Not a big problem, but if the fog reaches us, then we'd have real trouble in our hands.

"Air." Laura suddenly said. Three of us stared at her.

She looked at us hesitatingly. "Alberta said that there are four major trials inside. I'm guessing the activities have something to do with the four known elements of Moroi. This one's air. The next three should have something to do with earth, fire and water."

Huh. I didn't know if she's correct, but if she was, then I wouldn't have to think about the activities here as too random.

"Whatever it is, we have to cross now." I said urgently. The air around us was starting to get hazy.

The three of us nodded and took one plank each. I didn't have trouble with balance—Dimitri made me cross balance beams with all sorts of weights before. I shouldn't think of the ravine too much, though.

In the corner of my eye I saw more of my classmates who made it to this edge as they emerged from the first half of the maze. I couldn't see Eddie. He might be further ahead now. I hope he was.

I took steps carefully—the planks were as wide as both of my feet together. The wires that anchored it weren't too thick either. The faster I get out from this precarious position the better—

Suddenly, I heard frantic screaming. I looked frantically to the others and saw that Guardians dressed in black were attacking the ones in the planks. Many were caught unawares. I didn't know what was the penalty if I fall, but I have no intention of finding out.

The plank I was walking on wobbled furiously. I whirled about and ducked just in time as a masked male Guardian landed on the wood and aimed a punch at me. I tried to kick his knees while I was down but he jumped just in time. I stood up to regain my stance and blocked another hard blow from him. I felt my feet slide to the edge of the wood—not good.

_Then run_. A voice inside my head urged.

Before I could figure out whose voice was that, I turned around and ran, my feet making the wooden plank shake dangerously. And shit, the guardian was still right behind me. I remembered the white x mark on his chest that would signify if I touch it in anyway he would cease to attack me. There was no other way but to tackle him head-on.

I reached for the wooden stake in my pocket and grabbed it firmly. One chance.

About five feet away from the end of the plank and on to safety, I felt him close in. With a speed he did not expect, I stopped abruptly in my tracks and whirled around to face him. I briefly saw the surprise in his eyes before I yanked his arm to me and squarely touched the wooden stake to the x mark in his chest. Both of us were stunned back by our weight—only I stumbled now into the safety of the ground, while he… fell.

I gasped as he disappeared from sight.

Then someone grabbed my arm to right me up. I struggled with the grip furiously.

"Wait, wait, I'm not an attacker!" A reasonable voice said.

I ceased my struggles. A female Guardian, wearing all white with no x on her chest was looking at me earnestly. And then I remembered what just happened.

"He fell! We were fighting but I didn't mean—"

She shook her head. "I know, I know. That's why we're here, to collect the ones who fell in the net."

I blinked. "So… so… he's okay?"

"Of course. Look."

I peered over the edge. My attacker was there, with some of the novices and Guardians who fell too. He glanced up and gave me a thumbs-up.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Oh. I thought—"

"Amazing you can still think about what's become of him. If I were you I would have shoved him off without a thought after." The female Guardian grinned. "Although for a moment there I thought we were going to collect you from down there. It would have cost quite a demerit of points."

"Lucky me." I muttered.

"That, and excellent footwork." She handed me a scroll. "This is for the next leg of the maze."

I took it and unfurled the paper. It looked like a map of the second half of the maze. So if it's easier to navigate now… I groaned. Then there was probably an impossible task behind this.

She chuckled. "Ah, you're faster than the others. Yes, this is going to be more difficult. See the silver triangles? They're silver stakes—weapons. You need them for the final battle in the end. They're scattered in this part of the maze... along with other trials. Make sure you secure one for yourself before you hit the water."

"Water?" I asked. Laura's theory might have some merits after all.

"Yes. You'll see." She smiled enigmatically. "Off you go Rose."

"Uh, you know me?" I asked, noting the use of my name.

"I know your mother." She said. "Now continue."

I said my thanks and ran to the entrances. Novices were already entering a path of their own choosing. Now there were five openings in the maze. I chose the one at the middle because I was aiming for that path anyway, and it wouldn't make a damn difference now. Once inside, I saw some of my other classmates too, looking battle-weary already. And to my intense relief, Eddie was in the small crowd.

"Hey." He looked relieved to see me. "Glad to see you're still on board."

"You too." I grinned. "Fun, huh."

"Some fun." He muttered. "I barely got out of the plank before it gave way."

Meredith caught up to us, and we learned that many of her friends did not make it across from the pit. They'd be given a chance to continue, but with demerits. I shuddered.

The walls of the maze were now dark and stark looking, as well as the ground was harder than soil now. There was none of the jungle-look of the maze earlier, by which I was grateful. It reminded me too much Galina's maze. I also noticed the walls were rough and bumpy, as if the wood was carved. Decorations for goodluck?

I jogged lightly, mindful of sudden pits or nets or booby traps. Once or twice I heard the voices of my other classmates near me, but walls separated us. We were about six in this path and looked resolute to stick together. Personally I have no problem with that, if that would make things easier. Except all of us were looking for the same things: the stakes. I wondered if I should go my own way now. My hands were in the process of reaching for the map when Eddie halted in front of me.

Eddie spoke softly. "Did you hear something?"

I stopped walking, and so did the rest of us. Meredith glanced around uneasily. "What did you hear?"

I willed myself to be still. Beyond the heavy breathing of my classmates, there were very faint scuffling sounds. And clicking. Like nails on the ground.

"What's that?" A tall red-headed guy spoke.

Suddenly, I turned to the direction where we came from. Did I just hear… growls?

Then it dawned one me. Oh shit.

"We have to run." I whispered.

"What's going—"

"RUN!" I yelled.

* * *

**A/N: I had to split the chapter into two parts since it was too long. I apologize for the mini-cliffie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and all recognizable characters, plots and usual awesomeness are property of Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Trial Part II**

Before my words sunk in to the others, a pack of psi hounds sprung from the opening where we just came from. Instantly, everyone ran in different directions. I couldn't see where Eddie went or Meredith, but I couldn't bring myself to care about them when there were two hounds on my tail. I managed to turn around and kick one squarely in the body, but I can't fight off a pack of them.

I quickly turned into a corner, hoping to shake one off, but to no avail. To my luck, I stumbled into a narrow passageway with a curious blue wall as a dead end. Damn it.

Briefly, my eyes gazed on the rough black walls on either side of me. An idea suddenly came out of nowhere, born out of desperation. I ran full speed to the wall at the end of the dead end. If I don't make it then… that's that.

I gathered momentum in my speed, and in one forceful move, I launched myself from the ground and used the adjacent black wall to spring myself up to the blue wall I was aiming for earlier. My hands got a good grip on the edge as my legs dangled just outside the psi hounds' reach. Slowly, I hoisted myself up, using the rough wall as support for my feet. This would have been impossible with a smooth surface.

Looking down, I saw that the psi hounds had stopped barking and pawing at me. Then, by some invisible command, they backed off and ran away.

They wanted to disperse us? Was that the purpose of the psi hounds? They could have just told us to separate! "Assholes." I muttered to nobody.

I turned to the other side. I didn't know what I was expecting—I dunno, more walls? —but I was surprised to see a clearing of some sort. Like a small courtyard. True enough, there was even a statue of an old Moroi dude in the center. I carefully got my now crumpled map and studied where the hell I was.

Well what do you know. There was a triangle drawn right smack in the drawing of the statue. Finally some luck on my side.

I studied the layout of the entire courtyard. Surrounding the Moroi statue were rosebushes, arranged in some landscaping job. A small iron gate and fence enclosed the entire courtyard.

I jumped from the top of the wall, landing with a faint thud on the floor. Quickly I got my makeshift stake out. I didn't put it past them that there were traps of some kind in there.

I waited. It was quiet. And nothing more. All my senses are on alert as I walked slowly to the low iron gate that opened to the clearing. The statue was about fifty feet away from where I was standing, and I could just make out the silver stake hanging from the right hand.

I glanced around. Still nothing. I couldn't help but feel ominous. Can it be really that easy?

_Of course not_, an exasperated voice inside my head said.

I reviewed all the things that came up so far. The fog was for the air element. For the psi hounds… I frowned. Flora and fauna are from the earth—well technically. So that left fire and water. But as I stared at the statue I couldn't tell what kind would come up next—

A small explosion suddenly erupted to my right, beyond the walls of the clearing. I couldn't see where it came from, but smoke was fast rising from whatever exploded. And it wasn't far from here too.

Explosion. I backed away a few steps. Fire? My mind made up of all kinds of scenarios—ring of blaze, boiling pitch, mine bombs…

I stared hard at the floor. The ground I was standing on were hard cobblestones, but the inside of the enclosure looked like soft soil again. I walked closer, opening the iron gate slowly. Then I knelt down and pressed my ear to the ground.

There was a faint humming sound coming from the dirt floor, not unlike a quiet hum of a clock. And more than that… I picked up the smell of gunpowder. I wasn't entirely sure if my theory was correct, but if there were indeed mine bombs here, that made things trickier.

I looked at the floor, hoping for some pattern to base my route on. But no matter how I rearranged the bushes around or the formation of the random leaves on the floor, I couldn't figure out anything that makes sense.

I debated for a few moments on what to do. No way around it. I took a deep breath and took a determined step forward. I haven't blown up yet. Good one. I knelt down and listened again to the ground. The hum was still there, but there was no way to pinpoint where the bombs were exactly. The statue was a little bit too far for me to just make a leap for it, but not too far where I can't just sprint.

Do I push my luck? There was no sure way to figure out the layout of the floor anyway. Maybe if I ran fast enough, there was time to snatch the stake from the statue and bolt. Maybe.

I set my eyes on the stake. And then I made a run for it.

I tried to run in a straight line, trying to make my footsteps as light as possible—which was stupidly improbable—and when I stepped on the base of the statue I shut my eyes for the sound of a loud explosion.

After three seconds, nothing. I looked back from my path unbelievingly. It was either God loves me this day, or I was just missing the entire point of this particular trial. If I were Lissa, I'd pick the former. But since I'm not… I grabbed the stake from the stone hand of the Moroi statue. A real silver stake. They were not going to make us stake real Strigoi here, were they? But after the events of today made me think everything was possible—especially the appearance of those psi hounds—

A loud detonation blasted from my right. I staggered back, feeling the heat on my face. Then another on my left. I was momentarily stunned—what the hell did I do? Then I realized that probably getting the stake was the detonator. _Fuck _those twisted—

Two explosions again, not ten feet away from me. Shit, get out.

I had just sprung away from the Moroi statue when it exploded too. I gripped the silver stake tightly as I ran as fast I could. Dimly, I realized I was heading for a body of water after the enclosure, and before I could figure out if it was only an illusion, I dove headfirst on to the surface.

Someone made sure that the water was ice cold.

I looked around, keeping my body afloat and moving unless I get leg cramps and drown. Which at this point might be a mercy. It was like a canal, dug probably across the field. I wonder how many of us were in the water right now. I couldn't see further beyond because there were now more of the walls blocking my view on each side of the water.

My feet couldn't touch the ground. Might be pretty deep, and again, something might be lurking in the water. I swam quickly to the other side, my body feeling heavy like lead as seconds ticked by.

The heat on my skin from the blasts was effectively replaced by goose bumps as I climbed out of the water.

My breathing was heavy and I felt so tired. I didn't feel the effects of everything I faced until I was dunked in the cold water. It was as if the cold seeped away my strength. Which was probably the intention of the water. Guardians have to be battle-ready in the face of any kind of situation. What a way to prove their point.

I stood up slowly, not liking the weight of my wet clothes. I noticed there was an entrance right in front of me. I couldn't see what was beyond, because it was dark. Wait a minute. Air, earth, fire and water. I ticked it away in my head. I've encountered them all. The exit couldn't be far… as a matter of fact; I think this one is it.

My hands found the silver stake again. I didn't forget Alberta's words: four trials and one final battle.

As if on cue, two Guardians emerged from the exit; one wearing black, another white. I realized that the Guardian wearing white was the woman who gave me the scroll earlier. But I didn't recognize the male Guardian with her. Unlike my attacker on the planks, this one was unmasked. He had a shockingly platinum blonde hair cropped closely to his skull, which made me wonder for a second if he had it dyed. He was also wearing three studs of small stones on his right ear. Unusual for a Guardian, and it was ironic on his face. Because his face looked very… gentle. Soft gray eyes, pleasant features, even if he wasn't exactly smiling. If not for the no-nonsense hair and the piercings, he would have looked harmless.

Yeah right. I was sure as hell he was one of the best Guardians, and obviously very skilled because he wouldn't be chosen to fight here now if his ass is easily kicked. He didn't even look American, and I had my fair share of familiarity with imports. There was unfathomable interest in his eyes as he saw me. I hoped to God he was unaware of my reputation.

"Congratulations on getting to the last leg of your Trials." The woman said to me. "It's almost over."

My hands involuntarily gripped the stake.

"For your last Trial, you need to defeat a Guardian by touching your stake to the x mark on his chest. It is the surest way to destroy a Strigoi, as you well know by now." the woman continued. "If you are able to touch you stake exactly over his heart in ten minutes, you will achieve the highest possible score for this leg of the Trials."

"I understand." I replied.

She nodded. "Fight him like you would fight a Strigoi. He will show you no leniency, as any Strigoi will not show you mercy out there as well."

Suddenly, I remembered Dimitri's eyes as I staked him on that bridge. And then I quickly buried the memory deep down.

"I, Lucille Wood, will act as arbiter for this novice's final Trial." She said in a clear voice. I wasn't aware we had an audience, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Instead, I focused on the guardian I was about to face. He was silent throughout Lucille's explanations, but his eyes never left me. It wasn't a mean look—if anything, it was sort of dead now. Which was creepier.

Lucille—now I know her name—backed away a good feet away from us. "You may begin."

The Platinum dude wasted no time. He immediately sprung for me with a blinding speed not far from a Strigoi's. I raised my arms to block of his blow and I felt my body slide backwards, marking the ground with a trail of my feet skidding. It was either he was exceptionally strong, or I was weakening. Either way, I can't fight him on a head-on collision just yet until I figured out how this guy ticks. I leapt out of the way fairly quickly, but to my complete shock, he got a good grab of my forearm. Shit, how did he manage that? I jerked my body to twist my arm from his grip, which worked, but I lost control of my balance.

My back fell against the ground. Instantly, his heel came crashing down aimed on my stomach—I rolled over just in time and swung my legs to trap his. It seemed he did not anticipate my counter and now he was the one outbalanced. I took advantage of this to get myself up and sprung on him with all the force I could muster.

I flipped my stake and broke through the defensive brace of his arms. I felt the stake graze the surface of the cloth that covered his chest, but before I could wedge it more decisively, he was able to twist his torso and shove me away from him. Damn… so close—

I skidded to the ground and prepared to launch myself on him again. His eyes weren't dead now—they were lit by genuine enthusiasm for our fight.

I didn't realize Lucille was getting my attention. She cleared her throat several times before I acknowledged I was listening—honestly, I was a bit irritated for the interruption.

"Your stake has touched the Guardian's chest. You can stop the fight now."

My eyes narrowed.

And then to my surprise, Platinum dude gave a smile and spoke for the first time.

"Rose Hathaway doesn't want a pass. She wants a legitimate hit on my heart for the top marks."

Lucille looked unbelieving for a moment, before turning to me. "Is this true?"

I did not endure everything I have been through just to get a pass. This was for Mason's memory, for Dimitri's patience, for Lissa's belief in me that I would be assigned to her as a Guardian in the end. I had to be the best until the end.

"Damn well it is." I muttered.

She nodded in understanding. "So be it. Continue."

Now we circled each other, wary now. I think he got it that I wasn't just a novice equipped with schoolbook techniques. And I figured nothing, only the fact that when he spoke, he had a Russian accent. Way to go.

We launched at each other, more aggressively now. I was countering punches and kicks just as I was throwing them on him. He had an amazing speed—matched only perhaps by one person I know. The knowledge was both empowering and distracting. _No… only perfect concentration will get me through this fight._ I swiveled my upper body as he swung his fist—it was the only time his body was open to attack. Quickly, I sidestepped him and landed a sharp blow on his neck, but he knew—he spun around and grabbed me, bracing his arms around my shoulders and neck in a firm lock. My hands flew to his arms to free myself but he wouldn't budge… not to mention my right was still holding the stake. Shit, if he was a Strigoi, my neck would be a goner in a few seconds.

I used my body weight against him to try and break his grip—nothing. Final resort…I folded my right arm and jabbed my elbow right where I thought the center of his chest was. Instantly he wheezed out of breath—I hit his solar plexus right on—and I broke free from his arm. Not wasting time, I spun around and threw the stake to my right hand in one swift movement and brought the tip to the exact x on his chest.

We stared at each other—and he nodded at me, then at Lucille, satisfied.

It took a few seconds for my brain to understand it was over. It was done.

I just finished.

"Well done Rose." He extended a hand to me—not to punch me for a change—but to congratulate. "You hit me in eight minutes. I can't say I've fought a better student today."

"Um, thanks." I said, still in a daze. I should jump and fist pump or something. Maybe later. Suddenly, I felt very, very, very exhausted.

"The medics are waiting by the exit. Tell them they should take a look at your knees, it's bleeding." Lucille said briskly.

I examined them in surprise. I didn't feel anything. I also had shallow scrapes and cuts all over my arms. Fight hormones must be staving off the pain.

"I hardly made a good hit on you, so don't blame me for those." He said, grinning now. His face returned to being boyish now. I wondered what his name was. Can't risk calling him Platinum Dude to his face or else he might give me demerits right now.

And then something struck me—he knew my name. He knows me too? Must be because of my mother, like the way Lucille knew me.

Lucille gestured to the exit. "You're free to go."

"Thanks." I said fervently. I looked at both of them one last time and ran to the exit.

I emerged inside a waiting area similar to the one where we started. There were already novices inside, all in various stages of injury. I thought I was one of the luckier ones. That didn't stop the medics people to swarm all over me, though. After checking all my vitals and wrapping bandages around my knees and arms and one around my right hand, they let me go gratefully.

I looked around. None of the people I was with earlier—Eddie, Meredith, Shane—were here. Slowly, I walked outside the waiting shed.

Someone rammed up to me a few seconds after I emerged from the exit. A pair of pale arms clung to my neck, blonde hair flying everywhere. Lissa. Of course she would be the first one to greet me.

"Rose…" she was sobbing. _Sobbing!_ Trust Lissa to cry over the saddest and happiest things.

"You did it! I'm so proud… I'm so…"

I clung to her as well, ignoring the pain starting on my shoulders. I didn't need to hear the words. She couldn't get them out anyway. It was one of the best perks of our bond. "I know."

"Learn to share, cousin." Adrian's voice came behind Lissa. "Let Rose greet her other admirers."

Lissa released me with an embarrassed laugh and dabbed at her eyes as she stepped away. We had time later. I turned to Adrian now, and there was some sarcastic reply ready on my lips—but it died when he pulled me to his chest and hugged me in earnest. I was a little bit taken aback by his intensity.

"Little dhampir." He murmured against my hair. "You always make me worry."

"Did you really think I was going to flunk the Trials?" I ribbed him.

"No. But that doesn't mean I can't worry." His voice was low, serious.

Adrian pulled away from the hug, and his face was the same one I was used to—careless, seductive and out-of-it.

"You might be interested to know that your father won the bet." Adrian said.

I stared at him for a few moments before I realized what he was saying. "Huh?"

"Just a few minutes shy of two hours. Your father knows his game." He said amusedly. At that exact moment I saw my father and mother standing quietly on the side, amidst the chaos around us. I never thought I'd see them like this ever. More so that they were standing together because of me, their daughter.

"Do I get to know what the stakes were?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

Adrian shook his head playfully. I just had enough energy to lock his head under my arm until I got the answer out from me when I felt Lissa's sudden unease. I looked at her, confused.

"Glad you made it out in one piece." A voice came behind Adrian. Ah, now I understand. I turned around and met Christian Ozera with a sly smile.

"Are you really?" I said, grinning.

He let out an exasperated sigh and briefly gave me a one-armed hug—much to my surprise. "I thought the psi hounds and Gavrel Leonov would make your manners better."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The guardian you fought in the end. I heard he was one of the toughest from the foreign imports the school got for the Trials." Christian explained. "Made sense you'd run into him, I guess."

"Oh. I didn't get a chance to ask his name." But he knew mine, and he's not from here. "So you saw everything?"

"No, we just got updates here and there." Adrian spoke up. "Everyone said this year was the hardest in years."

No kidding. I shook my head. "Well, I'm just glad it's over."

"I think I just heard Eddie got out." Lissa suddenly said, her eyes only on Adrian and me. I wanted to roll my eyes at her and Christian, but it wasn't the proper time. Maybe later.

Christian took Lissa's participation in the conversation as a cue to go. "See you later. And congratulations." Without a word, he walked away again.

Adrian whistled. I shook my head at Lissa. "You have to do something about that."

"I thought you wanted to know how Eddie is?" she countered, smiling sweetly. Ugh. Adrian was really a bad influence.

Adrian and Lissa promised to wait for me there while I went to check with Eddie. With a lighter heart, I went back inside the waiting shed. But it wasn't Eddie I saw first—it was Platinum dude, or rather, Gavrel Leonov.

I didn't know why, maybe it was the exhaustion and I wasn't clearly thinking, but I approached him. He saw me coming and gave me a smile. What a cheerful person.

"Hey Guardian Leonov…" I called, feeling completely idiotic. "How did you know my name earlier?"

I didn't know what I was expecting. Maybe a reply something along the lines of _Aren't you the biggest troublemaker in the history of this school? _Or the more expected_ I know Janine Hathaway very well._

Instead he said, "I guessed by how you fought me."

"How I fought?" I asked, confused.

"I knew your mentor." He paused, something like conflict passing in his expression. "You fight just like him."

We looked at each other for a while, and I had no idea what my face looked like. He knew Dimitri? So did he also know what has become of him? But before I could ask anything more, he gave a kind smile and patted me on the back a little. Then he walked away to join the other Guardians.

Earlier I said to myself that I was alone because Dimtiri should have been with me on this very important day. All those months of training, extra practice classes and those ridiculous laps were all to prepare me for this day. In the end, he wasn't here.

Then again… All his lessons have stayed with me until the very end. Whether I liked it or not, Dimitri was still here with me.

And neither of us was letting go, before one of us is dead.

I sighed, feeling tired more than ever before. Congratulations for passing the Trials, Rose.

* * *

**A/N: You don't know this, but I'm not used to writing so much action in my stories. This part was good practice on my part, but I'm not sure if it worked... haha.**

**And I had reservations on making new characters in writing canon, so I tried to integrate it as smoothly as I can. Anyway, in 8 days this would cease to be canon since the real Spirit Bound will come out and we'll know how the real Trial went along. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the last one. I'll see you below :)**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Richelle Mead, the way she owns all of us.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Promise Mark**

What I hate most about battles is when the fight hormones start to die down; I start to feel every single ache in my body. Adrian said it took about two hours for me to complete the Trials, but I felt it was forever. I studied my right palm curiously. It was bruised because of how tightly I gripped the silver stake. I also noted the little cuts and scrapes I got all over my body. Yet it was only the start of much more battle scars I have yet to experience when I finally start my career.

The hot water from the shower was addicting. I think I've been here for more than hour, just standing there, face upturned to the blast of water. The Promise ceremony would be starting soon but I still haven't moved an inch. I felt Lissa coming up to my room carrying an armload of dresses. Since getting back here, I had yet to buy proper dressy items since all I did was catch up with the training lessons. I would have to rely on my best friend's wardrobe for special occasions.

"Rose, aren't you done yet?" Lissa called as she entered my room and carefully arranged the second batch of clothes on my bed. "We still need to do your hair and make-up!"

I could feel she was itching to do something girly on me. I didn't show any interest on anything except single-minded training with Alberta for the last two months. I think I kind of scared Lissa in the beginning.

I turned off the shower regretfully and toweled my hair. Lissa was busy thinking what accessories to match with what. I haven't seen her so preoccupied with my style before. Or maybe that was because I had style _before_—now all I wanted to be in were gym clothes. Okay, that was indeed a little scary.

I wrapped my robe tightly around my body and stepped out of the bathroom. Uh.

The bond didn't do it justice. I was still astonished by the number of clothes lying on my bed, in all sorts of colors and fabric and price tags. I raised my eyebrows.

She laughed. "I may have been too enthusiastic."

I eyed the dresses. "You do remember that I have to wear that—" meaning the standard black blazer, white blouse and black linen pants folded neatly on my study desk "—to the Promise Ceremony right?"

She waved that aside. "Oh I know. This is for the celebrations after."

I groaned aloud. She was talking about Abe's plans for my celebration as a Promised Guardian. Turns out, they were sitting together on the bleachers, along with Adrian and my mother. And for some inexplicable reason, Lissa had taken a liking for my father. I think the whole cool mobster demeanor fascinated her. Or maybe it was just his flashy fashion style that made my father endearing. The logic escaped me.

"I don't know why you like my old man so much. He's not all nice and polite all the time, you know." I grumbled, thinking how he scared me so much with his threats to drag me home in Russia.

"And I don't know why you're so hard on him. He's here for your Trials and Promise, isn't he?" Lissa countered.

"I didn't ask for him to come. Or my mother, for that matter."

Lissa was surprised. "So you don't like them here, is that it?"

Do I? I sat on the bed, feeling the taffeta of a purple cocktail gown between my fingertips. "It's just weird. I mean, for the better part of my eighteen years, my parents are non-existent. Then they magically appear in a span of six months. Now my father wants to throw me a celebration and my mother has taken an interest in my career."

Lissa fell silent for a while. She was comparing necklaces but through the bond I felt she suddenly felt sad. I started to think what was it I said when she spoke.

She smiled at me, a beautiful, sad smile. "It's still good to have someone than no one."

Then it hit me: Lissa was thinking about her family. About no one would be here to see her graduate... _because everyone in her family was dead_. I cringed at how my words sounded. I tried to apologize but she moved on.

"And you know, I think good that your mom cares about your career. The odds aren't exactly with us and we need all the support we can get."

I doubted that very much. My mother may be influential in the Guardian world but Moroi Court is a different story. "I doubt she has any say on where and to whom I get assigned." I finally said.

She put down the necklaces with a resolute expression. "We have a shadow-kissed bond! They can't just ignore that fact and assign me some random guardian. We need to be together, they must see that. They can't just separate us."

_Oh yes they can._ The answer was the same in my head. It wasn't the first time I heard this from Lissa. In some ways I envied her steadfast optimism about the whole thing. "Lissa. I want to be assigned to you. It's all I ever wanted. But you must _at least_ consider the possibility that it might not happen. You of all people should know how Moroi politics work."

I felt her fierce conviction that was not far from violence before she answered. "I do. And I will not allow it." she vowed.

I looked at Lissa. I've always seen her as my bestfriend, my sister, my only family. Then after seeing her interact with the other Moroi Royals, and Viktor Dashkov telling me that she was an agent for change… I didn't doubt it. In fact, I was beginning to wonder just how far Lissa could reach with her influence.

I didn't realize she was also looking at me. As the bond was one-way, she could only guess what I was thinking.

"Don't tell me you'll just give up on me?" Lissa asked, feeling hurt.

I playfully threw her one of the flimsy garments. "Of course not, Liss. Not without a mean fight."

She nodded approvingly. "That's the Rose I know."

Uh huh. Well then. "So how are you and Christian?"

Lissa flinched with the sound of his ex-boyfriend's name.

I ignored that and continued. "I don't see you making any progress with him."

She mumbled something like "I am trying."

"That's not what I saw in the field earlier."

Lissa twisted her fingers together. Waves of distress came from her but I wanted her to say it."I can't help it that I felt…" She remembered the feeling of Christian walking towards us, looking so beautiful without her... "---awkward. And besides, he didn't even look at me."

"You didn't look at him either." I pointed out.

She shot me a dark stare. "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"No one's." I sighed. "Both of you made your stupid mistakes but no one wants to take the first step to fix things. It's silly."

She groaned. "I knew, _I knew_ this conversation would happen right after you pass your Trials. Adrian warned me."

"You just told me not to give up on you." I reminded her.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She held up two dresses. One was black and simply cut, but the cloth looked sparkly and clingy, while the other was a fire-engine red dress that promised some major curves action. I guessed Lissa bought this with me in mind. "What do you think? Black looks sexy on you, but red is really your color."

"Hmm. I'd say…" I stared at the dresses, pursing my lip. "That's a really lame way to change the topic. It's good to now you still retained the innate goodness in you."

She put the dresses down dejectedly. "I am not changing the topic."

Curiously, I felt she really didn't _want_ to change the topic—only she didn't know how to bring it up. Weird. Lissa never felt the need to hide things from me. Well, the truth was she can't really hide anything from the bond, but she knows very well she can tell me anything.

I studied her earnestly, not at all sure what I was picking up from her. "What's wrong, Lissa?" She didn't answer me, and faced the other way. I probed the bond further and was surprised to feel that she was… scared.

"I am scared." She finally said, her voice breaking. "I'm scared that you might not get assigned to me, and I'm afraid that Christian and I won't fix things before we leave here. There are so many things in Court that is out of my control and that might drive us further away from each other." She shook her head furiously. "I don't want to lose either one of you, and a few months ago I thought it was impossible, but now…"

_It's a real possibility_, I finished what she couldn't say in my head. The sad part was I knew what she meant so I couldn't contradict her. I felt that before, once. Underneath the trees in the grounds of this very school, with Dimitri's hands on my waist and we shared a kiss—the last one before he was turned into a Strigoi. Of course there was no way I could have known that kiss would be the last. The same way I couldn't have known that planning a future with him would be useless in the end.

Yet I could still summon that feeling—the feeling that I could have everything: Lissa, my career, and him. For a few seconds I felt whole. Then what? Then nothing.

I couldn't allow that to happen with Lissa.

I wiped her tears away and took her hands, squeezing them tightly in mine. "We won't allow that to happen. And that's even beside the point." I felt the fierceness in my tone. "No one can dictate what you want to do with your life, Lissa. Not me, not the Queen, not the Court, not even Christian. If you want him back, then fight for him with all you've got. It's your life, and you do whatever that would make you happy. Do you understand what I mean?"

She nodded slowly, a smile breaking through the tears. "Wow." Lissa poked my cheek, her green eyes half-teasing, half-awed. "You've really grown up, Rosemarie. Before, all you wanted was to get Jesse Zeklos have naked with you."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's what running away and killing a bunch of Strigoi can do to you. You should try it some time."

I instantly regretted my words—her thoughts automatically turned to Viktor Dashkov and the impossible task I've set on myself. I was bound to her promise that I have to take her along on my next adventure—which was no less than prison break. I was seriously considering backing out of the promise. The risk was too great for her. Who knew what Viktor has on his sleeve once he was out of the bars? I didn't even know if he had the information I wanted. Add that to the fact I don't even know why I was entertaining the idea of Robert Doru having the knowledge of Strigoi healing. It sounded like fairytales.

God knows I hated fairytales.

"Uh yeah." I cleared my throat. "About that—"

She had the nerve to laugh. I glared at her. "No, it's not funny, Liss."

Lissa shook her head. "I'm not saying what we need to do is funny. I'm saying you are."

I stared at her incredulously. "Since when did your humor started to get all twisted?"

The smile faded away from her face. "Since seeing you walk away from me and I had no idea if I would ever see you again."

I opened my mouth but closed it again. What was there to say? I did leave her by choosing to hunt down Dimitri in Russia. A lot of good that did—not that I regretted it. Still, I hurt her by my decision. I knew she had forgiven me for that… yet I can't help feeling guilty about it. I shouldn't have left her like that, as her guardian. More than that, as her best friend.

But this… I sighed. "You know I'll never do that again. But you don't understand. The danger out there—no guardians, no wards… and even if we do manage to get Viktor out, he is still danger to you. And Dimitri might…" The words were strangled in my throat. I couldn't continue. It was too horrifying to think about. Dimitri knows _everything_ about me. How often have I thought before how he knew me better than I knew myself? How twisted things have become between us.

"I can't bear the thought of something bad happening to you because of me." I almost pleaded with her. "I have to know you're safe. Please understand what I'm saying."

Lissa waited until I calmed down before she spoke. "No. It's you who don't understand, Rose. Even if you didn't ask me, I would still do it for you. If you try and leave me again, I would follow you. Anywhere, anytime. You won't be rid of me. You should know what it's like without you here—you've felt it through our bond. I can't go through anything like that again. You need me, I need you. It's as simple as that."

It wasn't her words that told me—but our bond. She was determined. I can't convince her… because I know she had a point. I closed my eyes in defeat. "Oh Lissa."

She smiled wryly. "You just told me to fight for the ones I love. And it's not only Christian I want to fight for. I have to do this. Because you won't rest until you get that cure, correct?"

I opened my eyes but didn't answer. I wished I could say no.

"Good." She said, clapping her hands together in a pretty gesture. "We're in for an adventure then."

"You won't be telling me that once you sleep on the ground with leaves as your pillow in the wild." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Lissa was shocked. "You did that?"

I tried not to laugh. "No."

"Mean."

"Gullible."

-0-0-0-0-

The Promise Ceremony was going to be held in the guardian's building. For a lot of the other novices, this was a rare and welcome treat. But for me, there was a good reason to think that I was probably one of the novices who got inside quite frequently. The first time was for my initial molnija marks for killing Isaiah and Elena who murdered Mason , the second was when I got into probation during field assignments and almost got me expelled. The last one was getting the star-shaped tattoo for killing more Strigoi during their attack on our school. All had unpleasant memories attached to each of them.

Hopefully this one would be better.

The doors were closed off to outsiders to the non-guardians while the ceremony as going on. I knew our family and friends were just outside, anxiously waiting to be let in after. Even so, there was a sort of familiarity with the set-up inside the main hall. The only difference was that it was a lot more crowded now with all of us novices who managed to pass the Trials earlier. It was weird seeing us all in identical clothing—and to realize that the uniform wasn't exactly flattering for everyone. Hmm. As if the Trials weren't enough, they wanted most of us to look bad after too.

They gathered all of us in the middle of the hall, with all the guardians arranged into the orderly ranks I've seen them before. My mother was among them, watching us expectantly, but silently. It could have been almost the same, except many were missing, like Celeste and Alan, who were dead. And of course, Dimitri, who was far from dead. Technically.

Our group was silent. I was sure they felt the power emanating from the stark white walls down to the blue carpet, like I did. That power would not change—we would only be joining them now.

Instead of one tattoo artist, there was now four of them waiting on each corner of the room. We were called one by one to sit on the stools and act like it didn't sting or anything.

When Alberta called my name, I approached without any hesitation, feeling my mother's eyes on me. What must she feel to see me being tattooed again? To my surprise, it was Lionel, the one who gave me my first molnija marks. He gestured for me to take a seat on the stool. Alberta stood near, because she had served as my mentor until the Trials. Not that the first one could make it here today.

"Miss Hathaway." He murmured. I saw him dip the needle in the black ink and I inwardly braced myself for the pain. "I must say, I have never inked a novice this often before."

I smiled. "What can I say? I'm a trailblazer."

Alberta laughed which she disguised unsuccessfully as a cough. Lionel smiled too, although it wasn't a light one.

"Yes, you've felt pain before." His fingers brushed the stray strands of my hair from my nape. "Pity it still wouldn't make the pain any easier to bear now."

He was right. It still hurt like hell. Felt a lot longer too, since it was no longer tiny lightning streaks he was inking, but an ornate symbol that I've always thought resembled a snake. After he was done with it, he held up two mirrors to show me his work. I nodded, figuring I'd study the design when it was healed and I wasn't smarting from the sting. He bandaged it gently.

Alberta helped me off the stool and hugged me briefly. "It has been a honor to teach you, Guardian Hathaway. I know you will be one of the best out there."

"Thank you Guardian Petrov." I mumbled, surprised by her praise—and my title. All of these was coming from the person who wanted to kick me out eight months ago. I smiled and turned to face my mother standing near us.

She didn't hesitate like I did; she pulled me into her arms and squeezed me tight. I hugged her right back. A hundred words came into my head. Maybe this was the time to apologize for every headache I gave her and that I didn't mean all of it and I was glad that she was here—

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see this moment come." She said, holding me by the shoulders now so we were face to face.

I grinned. "Yeah, I can really see the relief on your face right now." And the pride, tenderness and love. Most of all, the love. I shouldn't flinch away from it.

"Welcome to the ranks, Guardian Hathaway." She said, saying the words with obvious maternal pleasure.

"Mom…" I started, but she shushed me.

"I don't expect any less trouble from you just because you became a guardian." My mother said, arching an eyebrow, her brisk manner returning. "So hold on to the apologies for now."

Something like guilt twisted inside my gut. Of course she didn't know my post-graduation plans to stage a prison break of a maximum security prisoner. How long till I disappoint her again after this? Soon, I figured. If everything goes to plan. Nope, not the time to rain on her parade. I just grinned at her childishly which earned me an eyeroll.

When we were all finished, they had us gathered again in the middle of the room. The guardians filed in front, and Alberta moved forward to address us.

"Your necks now bear the mark of a promise our race made since the beginning of time. With this mark, you now accept that your life is no longer yours, but now dedicated to the protection of your future Moroi charge. With this mark you will honor the promise to put a Moroi's life above yours until your last breath, and no less. Always."

She went on, but my attention wavered. I noticed everyone looking at her with rapt attention, faces grim with seriousness that no longer resembled children. But her words… I already know this. True, there was a certain gravity of that meaning now; hearing those words while we felt the tattoo behind our necks. Yet I've understood that meaning a long time ago, when I realized I could never be as carefree as a normal teenager, when I realized it didn't matter what I felt, when I realized I couldn't just love anyone whom I wanted. Because Moroi came first, always.

I thought about Lissa waiting outside there, and the dread that crept up when I thought I wouldn't be assigned to her. I would have to deal with it if it happens. And even so… Lissa's life would always be above mine, not only because she was the last Dragomir princess. She was my bestfriend, my sister in all senses of the word. I will never ever forgive myself if something bad happens to her. I will protect her until my last breath, and this mark was only a reminder of my promise to her.

I willed myself to listen at Alberta again. If I tried hard enough, I could imagine Dimitri among the guardians standing at the back, watching me with his dark eyes full of pride and light and love. Strangely it comforted me.

"You will walk outside this school no longer novices, but guardians armed with the knowledge to destroy evil." Alberta went on. "We, your teachers, are deeply honored to have shared that knowledge with you." All of them gave us a bow. We bowed back.

We heard the doors open when the ceremony ended. Food was brought in and the mood shifted to something lighter and happier—now more like a celebratory mood. People started trickling in, families and friends of my classmates. As my mother was already inside with me, I thought that it was only Lissa who would bother to come. Instead, I saw Adrian, Jill and even Christian approaching my direction.

Lissa hugged me tightly like she hadn't seen me in a million years, when she had just acted as my stylist a couple of hours ago. She put both of her hands on the sides of my face.

"Rose. You look so…. Badass." She sighed happily.

I laughed. "Hey, I may be a little insulted. I'm always badass."

She rolled her eyes but laughed with me. Soon, more of my classmates came to us and I was drowned in all the congratulatory hugs and small talk. Eddie fought his way in the crowd so we can properly greet each other.

"You weren't kidding about the pain." He muttered in my ear.

"Just act like it doesn't feel anything." I wisely advised.

A flash of color and glint of gold caught my eye: my father was in the room good feet away from us, watching me with his dark eyes. In the background I noticed three burly-looking guardians hovering near him discreetly. It was then I noticed the dhampirs' difference from the guardians who were my teachers.

I stole a glance at my mother. She was deep in conversation with other guardians. I wondered if she knew he would be coming today. Yeah she probably did, but made no effort to approach him. Hmm, maybe the connections between them were not as well-known as I thought.

No way around it then. I excused myself from the crowd and walked to him. I saw him say something to his guards, and then they walked away. In reality, I didn't know what to say to him. Both of us weren't exactly fans of small talk.

After a few silent acknowledgments of our presence, he spoke first.

"You'd think they have more creative ways to spend the money I give here." He said, surveying the room with a critical eye.

"What were you expecting? Belly dancers and hookah?" I snorted.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Certainly anything but this. Which is why I've arranged something for you after. My people have prepared the necessary details to get you and your friends out of the gates for a short while."

Abe looked quite smug. I narrowed my eyes at him, mentally translating the meaning of details to money. I've told him off for doing that but he studiously ignored me.

"Uh, here's the thing. I don't know if that is a hot idea…" I started to reason. Out of the school gates meant getting out of the wards. Against my better judgment, Dimitri's words in his last letter came back to me.

"I will not let anything happen to you and your friends. You will be completely safe." He said, turning to me with a dead serious voice. For a brief moment it seemed he knew what I was afraid of. Maybe he did. The truth was I didn't know how far he knew about what happened—or didn't happen—in Russia. "Besides, it's not far."

I sighed. "I can't believe this idea flew by mom."

We both looked at my mother at the same time. Abe smirked. "It didn't. That's why she said she's coming with us."

"What?" I let out a small shriek. Bad enough that my father was in-charge with the celebrations, now my mother was going to act as a chaperone. Suddenly, facing a Strigoi or two didn't sound too bad.

Abe gave me an amused look. "I'll keep her away from you, do not worry. You'll still have your fun with your little friends." He waved me off. "Run along now."

Still feeling dubious about it all, I rejoined my classmates, who were now munching happily on little sandwiches and desserts served from the long buffet tables. Lissa was chatting with some of my classmates, who looked a little awed by her. I was about to join her when Christian and Jill caught my eye.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." I told them, but mostly I was talking to Christian. I had a vague impression he was studiously avoiding me for the last two months. He returned a knowing smile.

Jill couldn't contain her enthusiasm and assaulted me with a hug. "Congratulations Rose!"

"Oomf." I grunted with her weight. "Thanks Jill."

Her eyes were practically shining with excitement and admiration. "Wow. What's it like to finally have the Promise Mark?"

I considered. "Itchy."

Christian let out a short laugh, as Jill looked bewildered. I ruffled her hair. "Don't try to get one, kiddo. It sucks."

"Not as bad as going Strigoi hunting." Christian remarked.

"Of course you'd know." I grinned. "Want one too? I'd personally ink you."

"Uh, no thanks." He said, making a face. "I just came here to greet you. I should really go now."

"But we just got here!" Jill wailed.

He was so eager to leave. In some ways I was reminded of the old Christian Ozera I knew back when he was still a social recluse. I have to do something about that.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, listen. Abe Mazur wants to throw me a celebration of some sort, since he wasn't that pleased with our school's style. Come with us?"

Jill's eyes widened with joy, but she looked cautiously at Christian. He seemed taken aback by my sudden invitation and for a tiniest moment there, I saw him dart a look at Lissa's direction.

He exhaled noisily. "Thanks for the invite. But you know I'm not fond of parties. Jill, you can go if you want to, you don't have to come with me—"

"It's that the best you can come up with?" I challenged.

His blue eyes flashed at me. "Don't be a smartass, Hathaway."

"Then don't be a girl, Ozera." I countered. "We all know what's going on here. If you don't want to speak with Lissa, then fine. But I'm the one inviting you, not her. I'm not asking you to speak with her. You can even sulk there if you want… or help with the flambé or whatever." He laughed at this point. I think my attempt to remain casual about persuading him was working. "Just come. For old times' sake?"

Christian put a hand in his messy black hair, still unconvinced. "I dunno…"

"Please don't tell me you can't handle a little awkwardness between you two." I said exasperatedly.

He raised a hand to stop my blabbing. "For the love of God, stop with the goading already. I'm going."

Jill and I probably had identical smug grins because of that. I felt Lissa curious—understatement of the year—to what we were talking about. I resolved to explain to her the chance I had just opened up for both of them. With a little booze, things may just fall in the right places. Or so I hoped.

After a few hours, the crowd dispersed gradually. My mother advised me to go to bed early, on which I have no intention of refusing. The novices trooped back to the dormitories, all eager to sleep the exhaustion off. I may not wake up until Thanksgiving. There was still some chatting about who dodged what and the near misses and falls. Good for them, because I had no desire to relive the Trials.

Eddie, however, stopped me before I was able to enter the girls' dormitories.

"I heard you faced the Leonov guy." He said. "Must have been tough."

"Yeah. But I didn't know who he was till after." I said.

"Huh." He ruffled my hair. "Why do you always have to go through the toughest routes?"

Good question. Why can't I have it easy just for once?

"Because I'm awesome?" I grinned.

He shoved me off to the entrance of the dorm. "Sleep it off, Hathaway. I'll see you tomorrow."

I reminded him hastily of the celebration for tomorrow so he wouldn't forget, and I gratefully walked to my room's hallway. I was about to enter when I saw a thick envelope wedged in the space under my door. I picked it up and closed the door behind me.

The first rays of the morning sun were filtering through my windows. Sitting on the bed, I held up the envelope. It has postage marks from Russia.

I closed my eyes. God. Why is my brain suddenly thinking of the worst things? It could be Yeva, or Karolina, or even Mark and Oksana. They must have heard today was my Promise ceremony. This wouldn't be the first time I've gotten something pleasant from Russia.

Then again… I really didn't think this was one of these times.

My fingers felt another thinner box inside. I pulled it out. The box was square, wrapped in black shiny paper that felt expensive and tied with a crimson ribbon. My fingers trembled slightly as I undid the ribbon. The cover fell away.

I stared at the contents for a good few seconds before my hands were able to pick it up. It was the necklace of sapphires, all three of them quarter-sized. Of course I've seen this before, and I still couldn't tell if it was platinum or white-gold. Not that it mattered, because it only confirmed what I was dreading.

There was a card inside the box too. His handwriting. Personalized, as always.

_My dearest Rose,_

_I thought I'd give this back to you. I was rather fond of this necklace against the color of your skin. I can hardly wait __to fulfill my promise. Your blood will spill for me the next time we meet. Congratulations._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I let the necklace fall to the floor as I lay down on my bed, my hand still clutching the card. My eyes stared at the ceiling. Dimitri knows. This was his not-so-subtle way of telling me that he knows what was going on with my life. I read his note again. How funny that his handwriting stayed the same even after he was turned.

I closed my eyes. Let him come. For now I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Me too. A few words first:**

**No, there is no plan of continuing this (even though I'm curious myself on how the celebrations went down, Abe Mazur-style), unless I bump my head and write Alternative-Universe. And as I said, Spirit Bound is only in a few days and we'll all be put out of our misery—the true Trials as written by Richelle Mead will surely make my version appear like a parlor game. As it should be :p**

**Any more questions can be directed to my Formspring (link on my profile) or send me a PM :)**

**Thank you to all those who have been reading (based on the hits, I know you're all there even if you don't say anything :D) and added this to story alerts and favorites.**

**My eternal gratitude to those who took the time to review, it was nice hearing lovely words from you lot. :)**

**I'll surely miss writing from Miss Hathaway's point of view.**

**Anya**


End file.
